brother of the spirit
by Syber demon
Summary: Goes with the manga version. when the flock lands and spots a new hybrid angel, and they let her stay. Spirit is still getting used to life on the run. Now that she has her twin back. What happens when her and fang get cought by erasers and max is in D.C. Will the flock get there in time to save both, or not come at all. Max ride fanfic...Goal:14 chaps P.O.V. story. (Point of view)
1. the power-prologue

Max looked back as the rest of the flock cought up to her." where's fang?" she asked not seeing the black winged teen. "There." Nudge looked down as the teen did a nose dive toward the sandy beach. Just as he would have hit the sand he glided up. They could accualy see a smile on his face. Then he dropped again, doing a few twists as he went down. He flipped and headed up again catching up with the rest of the flock." max, I think someones in trouble. " angle blurted out. Everyone looked at her." no angel all of us are here except fang, who seems to have gone nuts." max said looking down. " no, not one of us. Someone else." max let angle lead. She landed close to where they had been flying. A forest started off the side of the beach."its comming from in here." angel said as she started to walk towards it. " help me someone." a girl called." who are you?" max asked as she came up to the girl. " im Kris, but I prefur to go by spirit." the girl said. " describe her to me gazzy." Iggy asked gazzy. " well she has mud hair, cut short. A short black belly top. A relly short skirt and black sandles. Plus a bonus facter. She has black wings." that cought the whole flock off guard." wings, you sure gazzy? Are you sure fangs not standing behind her.","possitive." max looked at the girl." no. She does have wings. " max helped her out and got her free." please dont take me back to the school." spirit said." dont worry about the school. We escaped from there a while back. We also have no plans to return." fang said landing next to the others." so who are you?" she asked." im max, this is Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and Angel." max said as she pointed everybody out." oh. Nice to meet you all. " spirit said. " I'ma guess ya know Jeb. Cause we do. Or did would better fit the topic.." Nudge cut her self off." state your bissness though. Id like to know why your here alone." max stated." I escaped. Then got attacked by erasers. Then got trapped. I guess they felt sorry cause they left me alone after that." spirit looked at her wing."and yes I know Jeb. He did this to me. They told my parents I had died. I was only four. Then they injected me with this stuff. Thats how I got my wings." spirit spilled it all. They obiously knew what she had gone through." well can you fly with your wings?" max asked. " well da." spirit took off towards the air. Her wings moving faster than ever. She did a nose dive then came up in a twirling motion. Her wings straitened and she glided for a while. About two minites later she landed." nice moves." Nudge said." thanks." spirit anwsered. " well if you need help come find us. Or you can come with us now."," I think ill come with. Is that ok?" spirit asked." sure. One last question: how old are you?" max asked " 14." spirit anwsered. " well were gonna take off. Welcome to the flock." max said before taking to the skies. The clouds were so light. Spirit, nudge, and fang would go through and flip. They raced for a while. Nudge kept winning." goodness, where does she get her energy?" Spirit asked." dont ask." fang told her. They landed in a cave and bunked there. In the morning they woke up. Two of the flock members were gone." whered he go this time?" max asked everyone." I went to show Spirit around."fang said crawling out of one of the tunnels." thanks for letting me stay max." spirit commented." welcome, now whos hungry?" Max asked." we are." everyone anwsered." im in the mood for IHOP." gazzy said as he took towards the sky. " hold it gazzy." max said." its not your turn. Its Iggy's." she told the young blonde."ill take IHOP." iggy told max." now we can go." they took towards the regular direction with max and fanx in the front. After all he had the map." here we are." max said folding in her wings." lets eat." they went inside to get there food. " umm...max we have a problem." gazzy said looking out the window." erasers. Oh know they followed me here. Im sorry guys. Ill deal with them." spirit said. Her eyes flashed red. They all fell to the ground." wow. What was that?" Gazzy asked."I...I dont know." spirit anwsered.


	2. discovery of memorh

Spirit pov:

I had never done anything like that . It scared me to know I could do things like that. Gazzy kept asking me if I was a demon. I kept answering with don't think so. Iggy looked over at me then max. Its like he was creeped out or somethin. I mean I was creeped out to, but like seriously. Strange, plus, hes blind. That creeped me out even more. We left the building and took off towards the sky. More erasers appeared. they were obiously comming after me and max. We flew togeather. And nearly every time they would swipe Fang would come and protect us. It got to the point where I kept going higher and higher. The rest of the flock stayed down below, trying to get rid of the rest of the erasers. Fang kept blocking all the hits the eraser swong at us. Eventually the claws of it scraped strate through his wing he yelled in pain, then the eraser puncher him. He passed out and started plummited down to earth faster than I could get to him. I tucked my wings back and nose dived." Fang im comming." I yelled. There were more erasers on the ground. I cought him just befor they would have. My eyes went red. I could feel them. All the erasers dropped from the sky."ok, how in holy heck she doing that?" gazzy asked as I flew over to them." its...its all my falt."I gave fang to max and flew off. I heard them calling me from behind. I ignored them and kept going. I was headed to the bat cave. To a deeper tunnel in it. I decited that would be best.

Max pov:

I saw spirit diving towards the ground. I wasnt sure at what she was diving at till I looked down and saw fang falling. I could tell she had a bond to him. Not like ours of course, but something about him made her feel like she had to protect him. I could tell it when she looked down at his eyes befor she flew off. I took it into consideration that they could have known each other once befor. I didnt think about it till then, but they looked alike. I decided not to bring it up to anyone, except angle. But then again, she probably already knew. We flew towards The bat cave. I was still carrying fang. Iggy told me and nudge(she was flying below us) that spirit was probably in one of the deeper taverns in the bat cave. We landed and I went to look for her. It wasnt long befor I found her. She was holding a pitch black feather. It was too dark to be fangs. I guessed it was hers. She looked up at me. Her wings wrapped around her" yes, max. What do you need?" she looked back down and started sobbing again." I just came to talk." I told her. I didnt want to intrude, so I sat down on a rock and looked down onto her." you ok?" I asked looked up at me and asked me something. " if I tell you this, promise not to laugh?" I told her I promased. what she said next was extreamly shocking." back befor I left, I had a twin. He was older than me by a few days or so. But still, I had a twin. Someone rescued him and five others one night. I was told hed come back for me, but he never did. They did experiments on me, really painful expeariments. I had to fend for myself. They told me it was best if we were separated. Me and my twin that is. They told me id never see him again. Alive that is. They told me I had an uncontrolable power. They told me I could still unlock it with practice." she looked down." my twin, hes been missing for twelve years." she added. I thought. We escaped twelve years ago. It was possible that jeb had freed us and not her to prove them wrong. She was obiously thinking the same thing." well come back with everyone. You cant just icolate yourself back here. She walked to the exit of the tunnel. I knotised one of her wings was a feather short. Then again, so was fangs once. It had heeled though.i walked out with spirit still looking down. She was fumbling with the feather she had earlier. I looked into her eyes. They were a sweet was still crying. Fang was now sitting up. He had woken scince I went to find spirit. She looked at him and back down."is that him?" I asked spirit with a grin. She looked over to me." is his real name"," nick." I finished for her. Fang looked up. He obiously could tell she scensed it to." Iris." he called her true name out. He had been flying when she said her name. He tryed to stand, and was about to fall befor spirit cought him. She set him back down on the ground." ok, we need to find a real place. And fast." Nudge told the whole group. It was also the first thing she said all afternoon.


End file.
